


An Annual Ritual

by azephirin



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Banter, Canon Het Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Major Character(s), New Years, Non-Graphic Sex, Spanking, Star Trek: AOS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-17
Updated: 2010-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/pseuds/azephirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's a very convenient excuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Annual Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://igrockspock.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**igrockspock**](http://igrockspock.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/userinfo?user=eustacia_vye28)[**eustacia_vye28**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/userinfo?user=eustacia_vye28), [both of whom requested Kirk/Gaila quite some time ago](http://azephirin.livejournal.com/150684.html). No spoilers.

Gaila’s lips tease the rim of Jim’s ear. “Turn over,” she whispers, “and put a pillow under your hips.”

He raises an eyebrow. “It’s not my birthday.”

“This day does not begin a new year of your individual life,” she agrees, “but it begins a new year according to the earth’s rotation.”

“That’s a very elegant excuse for a birthday spanking.”

“The more quickly you cooperate,” Gaila says, her finger tracing the inside of his thigh, “the more quickly I will permit you to administer one to me.”

Jim immediately rolls onto his stomach. “Why didn’t you just say so?”


End file.
